Fiber optic sensing systems may be used to monitor downhole parameters such as vibrations, acoustics, pressure, and temperature changes. One example sensing system technology is referred to as distributed acoustic sensing (DAS). In a DAS system, an interrogation beam is conveyed along an optical fiber, and interferometric techniques are applied to perform phase analysis of backscattered light. The phase information of backscattered light can be correlated with acoustic activity at points along the optical fiber. Energy spectrum analysis of the phase information would provide additional information related to the intensity of acoustic activity for different frequency ranges. However, due to the immense amount of information collected during distributed sensing, real-time energy spectrum analysis is computationally difficult.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.